


Singing Amen, I’m Alive

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [46]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Ethical Vampires, Flirting, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Money, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Shelters, Song: If Everyone Cared, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire Heroes, Vampires, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Yami is an ethical vampire, and feeds on the criminals. Things like whether they happen to be young or old (or male or female) do not seem to phase him one bit.</p><p>Title from the lyrics in If Everyone Cared by Nickelback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing Amen, I’m Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers out there. I hope you’re doing well; I know I sure am myself.
> 
> Anyway, here’s a new Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot that I cooked up one day. I got the title from the song “If Everyone Cared” by Nickelback (which I find to be an amazing band). It’s a great song to listen to, as well as be inspired to write by, too. 
> 
> In this one, Yami is an ethical vampire (meaning that he feeds on those who deserve to die from a vampire’s bite, which means criminals such as muggers, rapists and murders). Whether the criminal is male or female, young or old — those things don’t matter to Yami... not one bit at all.
> 
> Disclaimer: The lyrics of If Everyone Cared by Nickelback at the beginning of this oneshot belong to their respective owners. Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns the anime Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

Singing Amen, I’m Alive

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky_  
_Confusing stars for satellites_  
_I never dreamed that you’d be mine_  
_But here we are, we’re here tonight_

_Singing Amen, I, I’m alive_  
_Singing Amen, I, I’m alive_

_(Chorus)_  
_If everyone cared and nobody cried_  
_If everyone loved and nobody lied_  
_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_  
_Then we’d see the day when nobody died_

_And I’m singing_  
_Amen I, Amen I, I’m alive_  
_Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I’m alive_  
~Nickelback, **If Everyone Cared**

There was a thudding sound as the body of the male criminal dropped to the ground; his dark brown eyes were open, but seeing nothing. Yami gave the cadaver an indifferent look before placing a black rose on the criminal’s chest. Finally, he turned and headed off into the dark shadows of the alleyway. His lips were covered in the criminal’s crimson blood, and his hands had wrapped themselves around the criminal’s wallet. The wallet was one that, Yami could sense, was full to the brim with money... which the criminal would never get to use.

And for Yami, that was a blessing in disguise right there. He felt he could put the criminal’s money to better use anyway.

As he opened the wallet and began counting the money, Yami shrugged and smiled, baring his now clean fangs as an idea came to him... and a good one at that. With that, he took off for the perfect place that could put the money to good use. Vampire speed... one had to love it.

* * *

_No... no way._

The blonde-haired, green-eyed secretary at the shelter for battered women blinked, unable to believe her eyes at the sight of the medium-sized pile of money on the desk in front of her. She then turned to the handsome young man with amethyst eyes and lightning bolt-shaped hair in red, yellow and black.

“Um, sir... I don’t know if...” her voice trailed off as the words she had planned to say then left her.

Yami gave her an encouraging smile. “Ma’am, I would like you to have this,” he said, while putting a little bit of hypnotic persuasion into the suggestion. As with all the females he had enchanted over time, the woman accepted the money, and fell for his charms while she was at it.

And why not? There was something about Yami that not even a male criminal could resist. Male, female, young, elderly... it didn’t matter.

Sooner or later, they all fell under his spell and into his embrace. Speaking of which, Yami’s embrace was usually deadly for the criminals, while comforting for those who were innocent and hard workers... and those were the first and second kinds of people Yami liked a lot. They were the ones whose blood he had no intention of drinking.

Of course, there was a third kind of people that Yami was delighted to know, and that was the kind who couldn’t stand to have innocent blood on their hands.

“Tell me your name, my dear,” said Yami, causing the girl to look up into his entrancing gaze.

“My name is Alice,” she said breathlessly.

Yami smiled. “Ah, ‘Alice’. A lovely name. Means ‘noble’, I believe,” he said, mentally smirking at the woman’s blush that seemed to stain her cheeks red as a strawberry.

 _Hmm... red as a strawberry... now **there’s** an image I like,_ he thought.

With that, he reached over the desk and, taking Alice’s hand in his, turned it over and placed his lips on the back, causing Alice to suck in her breath in shock a little.

Letting her hand go, Yami then purred, “And such... beauty.”

Alice couldn’t help but smile a little to herself. After all — at least from her perspective — it wasn’t often that a handsome and charming man would walk through those very doors of the battered women’s shelter. That was for sure.

Except, however, Yami didn’t exactly walk through the doors. Instead, he seemed to glide through them, as though they were barriers he could cross at any time. As though he was walking on air, maybe...

* * *

Before the female criminal knew what was happening, Yami pressed her up against the brick wall of the alley, noting with a cool satisfaction that her eyes were full of fear... fear of him, as well as the fact that she had been caught plotting the murder of an innocent person. And not just by anybody, but a vampire named Yami, to be precise.

At the moment, Yami’s amethyst eyes were now glowing red with bloodlust.

He purred into her ear, “Scream for me all you wish, my dear deadly woman. But in the end, it won’t matter. No matter how hard you try, they won’t be able to hear you.”

Her heart was beating so fast, she felt it was going to snap out of her chest. Yami took that as his cue and bared his fangs, causing her eyes to widen in shock upon seeing them for the first (and last) time. They were as deadly as a rattlesnake. He then pierced her throat, the sharp pain causing her try to scream. Unfortunately for her, however, her screams were unable to come out of her, on account of her throat being sore.

She now knew vampires weren’t the things to look out for.

As soon as Yami clamped down on her shoulders and began the draining process, the female criminal’s heartbeat began growing slower, and her pulse getting weaker. Closing his red, glowing eyes, Yami made sure to drink every last drop of that which gave life to the female criminal (whose name he preferred not to know).

To Yami, his criminal victims were best left anonymous, especially to ethical vampires like himself. And if they had any family (which most of them didn’t), Yami would usually play the part of the grieving man who had stumbled onto the crime scene for the first time, burst into tears of sadness upon seeing the dead body of the person and made it his business to inform the family that their beloved daughter (or son) was never coming home again.

Vampires were natural actors, and Yami was no exception.

However, with the exception of Yami and his fellow ethical vampires, nobody knew the truth about how the criminals died; he would disguise the bite marks on their throats by causing them to vanish. With the passage of time and some luck, people would think that the criminals had died from a heart attack or natural causes.

And that was exactly the way Yami wanted it. After all, who would suspect a vampire (and an ethical one, at that) of going after the criminals? Nobody, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that’s the end of this oneshot. Of course, I might cook up another one some time, maybe...
> 
> Anyway, nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, please... :)


End file.
